The years after
by codystephens1992
Summary: 14 years after the finally battle all seems calm tell a young man comes asking for help
1. Chapter 1

Pipers and Leos Children

Wyatt Halliwell-17

Chris Halliwell-15

Melinda Halliwell-12

Phoebe/Coop

Patrica-13

Phoebe/Cole

PJ-9

Penny-7

Ben-19

Paige and Henry

Henry JR-13

Prue-12

Harley-11

Tamara-11

OK sorry This characters children are the only ones who will have there specific so race one them because there all from different mothers he has been around a lot and there all related to the charmed ones just you will have to guess how tell i reveal that

Cody 

Ari-120

Immortal/whitelighter

Aiden-16

Immortal/Witch

Dante-22

Immortal/witch

Dimitris-334

Immortal/darklighter

Trace-2981

Immortal

Jesse-400

Immortal/Demon

Isabella-390

Immortal/Vampire


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

A man sits on top of gold gate bridge looking out he sighs as he looks at the wounds he had gotten less then a hour ago. He hears orbs and fogs out as he does this a boy of about 17 appears and he curses under his breath and orbs back out. The man stumbles as he fogs back into a well furnished room he says "Damn it i can't even fog places that bastered got me worse then i thought. The man sits down and sighs when he hears a noise he looks to the noise.

"If you a demon or anything else please leave I'm in no mood to fight."

"Oh no I'm not here to fight I'm here to take your powers from you."

The man quickly reaches for a sword sitting on the table but it is to late as the demon begins to chant he feels his powers begin to drain as the demon counties to chant he looks up to see a green light move across the space between him and the demon. The demon laughs as he walks over to him and whispers in his ear "Four days then ill come back and kill you." The demon shimmers out as the man just lays on the floor and falls into sleep.

_**Halliwell manor **_

Paige rubs her forehead as she sits at the counter in the kitichin Piper looks at her and asks "Are you OK?"

"No the elders started to jingle again and this time it seems like the are doing it every ten seconds."

"Maybe you should go see what they want."

"No its probable a new charge that they want to give me and I'm already having a hard time with Billie."

"Oh i thought since she got married she would be easier to deal with."

"No since her husband and her are both magically blessed she's comes to me every time they have a fight because he comes home beat all to hell."

"It sounds like her husband needs more protection then she does."

Paige smiles at her bigger sister as she orbs up there to talk with the elders as she does this Prue orbs in and starts to pour a cup of coffee when Piper says "Well good morning to you to."

"Oh sorry Piper didn't know you where here i thought you would be at work all ready."

"No i don't really have to go in tell noon you know owning the place and stuff."

"Oh yea i forgot about you actually owning the restaurant um wheres Wyatt or Chris i need to ask them a question."

"Wyatt is at his part time job and Chris is over at his friends house."

"Which one?"

"Aiden the boy from magic school."

Prue smiles as she orbs out Piper just counties to make breakfast.

_**Up there**_

Paige walks into a well light room with tables and chairs all around the room she sees one of the elders she walks up to him.

"OK why did you jingle."

"We have a new Charge for you his name is Cody up tell recently he hasn't needed a white lighter to look at for him but now he is the target for demons."

"OK where can i find him."

"Just sense for him."

Paige walk out and tries to sense for him when she can barely sense him she quickly orbs out of there. A girl walks up to the elder and says.

"So why didn't i get My own father as a charge why send someone who has had a total of like seven charges when I've had hundreds."

"Because he was targeted for his immortal powers and guess what you have."

"Oh OK i see makes more since now."

_**Cody's house**_

Paige orbs in to find Cody lying on the ground barely breathing she quickly heals him and sits him up one the couch when Cody opens his eyes he looks at the pacing form of Paige and says "You know worrying will give you wrinkles."

"Well when i orb in and my new charge is lying in the middle of his living room nearly dead it causes a little bit worrying to happen."

"It happens more often then you think."

"Why haven't they given you a white lighter."

"Because i normally can heal pretty well just this time i couldn't."

"I can tell."

Cody smiled at Paige and gets up he sighs and says "I can't teleport any more do you mind orbing me over to your house were my wife has decided to stay for a whole day."

"Do you mean the manor."

"Yes." He says with slight annoyed tone Paige grabs him and orbs them to the manor.

_**The Manor**_

Wyatt yells down the stairs to Chris as Cody and Paige orb in Cody looks around as he sees Melinda walk in he says "Melinda wheres your brothers and my wife."

"Wyatt is up stairs Chris is in the Kitchen and Billie is in the shower."

"Well Paige Melinda i will be up stair if you need me."

Paige grabs him and says "Oh now you dont you will wait tell my sisters get back and we will discuss what the hell is going on."

Cody sighs as he sees white and blue lights he lowers his head and mutters under his breath Prue appears out of the light and says "Well this is a nice surprise Cody what are you doing here."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I was hoping to hold off on this but i decide that it will help with the rest of the story if i reveal who Cody's mother is

_**A interesting story and the unveiling of the other world and Cody's relation to the Halliwells**_

Prue walks up and sits down next to Cody and says "I hope you don't mind Paige but i invited some other people to hear this story."

As she says this blue and white lights bring a young girl who places her hands on her hips and looks at Cody and says "So tell me why i can't sense you."

"Oh lost my powers left nearly dead or the fact now a fucking demon is walking around with a immortals powers."

"Oh Father what where you doing."

Paige gasped as she heard the young girl call him father Prue just laughed at her younger sisters reaction Ari looked at Prue and smiled before a two boys one about 16 and one about 22 appeared in a shadow like cloud they both smile at Ari as she says "Aiden Dante how are my younger brothers today."

"Good tell someone orbed into my room and told me to be at the manor." Aiden responds as Dante nods as they say this black orbs bring in another boy he looks at them and says "Sis brothers dad."

"So wheres Trace, Jesse, and Isabella."

"Trace is busy Jesse is vanquishing a couple of dark ones and Isabella is trying to control a coven."

"There father loses his powers and there off doing what i wish i could."

Ari chuckles as she watches her father use humor to play off such a dire thing. Dimitris turns to Paige and says "Good job your first day as his white-lighter and you cost him his powers." Cody looks at Dimitris and says "Enough i wish to tell my story so i can get on with the formality and be able to leave my name is Cody Halliwell prince of the Immortal race and Heir to the throne and right before lovely newbie white lighter over there found me a demon stole all my powers correction all my immortal powers i still have the powers gifted to me by my mother." Cody looks at Prue as he says this all the Halliwell sisters stare at him Paige is the first to ask the question on all there minds "Hold on how are you a Halliwell?" Cody chuckles and sighs as he says "Thats a lot longer story but i'll be happy to oblige so roughly about 2999 years ago i was born from one Prue Halliwell my father the oh so loving caring man he is used his powers to freeze time and bring Prue into the past so she could give birth to me and once i was born he sent her back knowing she would die that's why he choose her i actually found out the day she died that i was told of her being my mother and the day i started watching over you three o by the way Paige Cole was half human he was actually good the source possed him and you three made him go insane nice by the way but luckily Phoebe made up for it."

Paige sits looking at her newly discovered nephew as he smiles at them Phoebe was the first to speak after the story "So if we fight evil demons and warlocks and dark-lighters what do you fight."

Cody Chuckles as he looks at Phoebe and says "I fight the things you can't stand a chance against i kill beings that eat cupids and things that i will not name do to the fact that you never heard of them but i know most defintly want my damn powers back."

Prue sighed as she watched Aiden and Dante share a look as they nod to each other Cody notices and says "You two will retrieve the rest of you siblings and prepare them because with this demon having my powers means he will take in the source soon."

_**THE UNDERWORLD**_

A man dressed in a clock slowly walks around a room that looked like a throne as he sits in the throne in the middle of the room a man fogs in and says "Is he dead." The robed man replies "No sir i have to wait four days or else i lose the powers when he dies."

The other man sighs and says "You better kill him in the next four days because in one years time he will turn 3000 and take the throne and I really don't want that to happen oh and Zankou if you don't kill him in the next four days at least keep him from getting back his power."

_**The Manor**_

Dimitris walks into the kitchen and sits at the counter as Piper is cooking dinner Piper looks at him and asks "So your part dark lighter?"

"yes if you like i can fog in if you like so i don't get attacked."

"yes proble better you do that hate to blow up my nephews children."

"Don't worry won't actually hurt me but its finally good to be able to come to the manor now that you all know."

"Yes why didn't you guys come forward a long time ago."

"Because my father thought it would put you in more danger."

"So hold one i just thought Aiden was Chris's friend but he really is family."

"Yeah all i ask is don't let dad fool you he is mortal now meaning he well be haunted more then usually if you catch him up in the middle of the night don't let him pass it off i fear his nightmare are going to get worse now."

"Why does he have nightmares?"

"he has been alive for almost 3000 years he has nightmares about the people he couldn't save."

Piper looks up as Ari walks in and sits down next to Dimitris and says "So Aunty piper do you want to know about the rest of the storys we have."

A/N so any one can figure out who sent Zankou after Cody little hint Immortals are powerful enough to bring people back to life with out them turning into white lighters and the whole four days thing immortals powers are different then a any other magical being there powers are combined with there spirt that if they die there powers vanish forever and it takes four day with out there powers for the powers to not be i dont know how else to explain it really


End file.
